


春日午後的一場陣雨

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: BIO6新刊，日後本篇全文線上公開。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BIO6新刊，日後本篇全文線上公開。  
> 此為試閱片段。

春日午後的一場陣雨 (試閱片段)  
MOR/ Mozart & Salieri  
* 現代大學AU，音樂系學生的莫札特與薩列里

1.  
莫札特是在睜眼時發現下雨的。  
他趴在大學教室內的長桌上，躲在離講台最遠的角落裡打盹。無趣的理論課程，老教授同樣平淡乏味的音調惹人安眠。  
於是莫札特睡著了。  
待他昏昏沉沉自小憩中轉醒，首先映入眼簾的是坐在他斜前方的女同學，仍如他入睡前專注聽講，同時振筆疾書，認真抄寫課堂筆記。  
然後他聽見了雨聲。  
雨點滴答打在牆上、地上、屋簷上、玻璃窗片上，還有更多莫札特也說不上的地方，空氣也被浸得水潤瀅瀅。  
莫札特從桌上爬起，一手支著面頰，看向一片濕答答的窗外。稀哩的水聲縝密低吟，像是有誰躲在簷下悄聲交談。  
啊，是的，是一群青春年華的少女。正暈紅著臉龐，羞澀談論著愛戀的瀟灑青年，說他是何等優雅俊美、風度翩翩，每夜每夜出沒於女孩們嫩粉色的夢中。  
然後莫札特想起了薩列里。  
其實他與薩列里並不熟悉，至多只算得上互相叫得出名字而已，連友人也難以稱作。但他們又怎會認不出彼此呢？這所校園裡，有誰不認得莫札特與薩列里？  
莫札特將視線自窗外收回，遠遠眺向台上的教授與黑板上密密麻麻的凌亂字跡。坐在階梯教室的高處，教室裡的動靜一覽無遺，學生們無精打采的懶怠與單調古板的講課驚人地無趣。莫札特再一次俯趴於微溫的木製桌面。  
薩列里現在會在哪裡？又做著什麼？他應該正在琴房裡練琴，或是處理他助教的工作與課程安排。莫札特突然想起他還未完成這週交代的作業，於是又想到薩列里每次收下他充滿自我風格、與課堂要求全然不符卻依然出色的作品時，總是有些無奈又好笑地蹙眉，從未有半句批評。  
薩列里是個嚴謹的人，他會以處理教授交代的瑣碎事務，開始他一天的校園生活。慣例以灑水壺澆灌廊上向陽處的幾盆花草後，薩列里會提早至教室內佈置，將課堂所需的用具備齊，再取出那些稚嫩而錯誤百出的學生作業，耐心地一一批閱、圈劃，於一旁詳盡註解與訂正。莫札特的作業無疑是最多劃記的那類，薩列里以紅筆撰寫的筆跡填滿譜紙上的各處空缺，端正、流暢而纖細的字體，整齊悅目如寫字的人。  
午前的課堂結束，簡單搪塞過中餐後，薩列里會在琴房待上整個下午。先是基礎而略顯枯燥的技巧練習，接著是暖身的數首小品，然後才是他欲熟練與精進的曲目。偶爾中途會摻雜幾段隨手彈奏的旋律，那些是他自己創作的片段，一貫輕柔舒快的風格。莫札特有時會憑藉印象裡的和弦試奏，卻不經意便又染上自己的明麗，而不像是薩列里了。  
結束一天的練習，簡單收拾後，薩列里會在黃昏時分離開校園。他租在不遠處的小公寓套房，鄰近也大多是這所大學的學生。屬於他的空間佈置簡潔清爽，收納擺放井然有序，打理完一天的日常雜務，天邊最後一抹橘光也為夜晚掩去。薩列里會早早歇下，於明日晨曦輕喚的時刻清醒，再次複述他的一天。  
在毫無起伏的蒼老喉嗓和瀝瀝雨音共譜的催眠曲中，莫札特又再次幽幽闔目，酣適沉陷於甜寐深處。  
莫札特想著薩列里，可他沒有告訴薩列里。

 

2.  
他們是在系上活動認識的。  
大學校園的慣例，新鮮人是迎新派對上的獵物。高濃度烈酒一字排開，備妥的一摞摞紙杯明顯不懷好意。年長數級的男男女女尚不足穩重，眼裡閃著調皮的光芒，掃視新一輪的年輕面孔。  
「你！你是那個莫札特！」  
不知是誰認出了年輕的莫札特，他也就順勢走出人群，眾人的目光倏地投射向他。  
他天生是鎂光燈的焦點，音樂系魔鬼教授利奧波德．莫札特的幼子、叛逆出格的行徑與浮誇閃亮的外型，以及他與他的樂團的小有成就，當然還包括他極高的音樂天賦與活潑可愛的性格。在在引人注目，沃夫岡．莫札特的名號甫剛入學即傳遍校園。  
莫札特朝著人群燦笑，行了個如他本人活潑而花俏的鞠躬禮。  
「沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特，為您效勞。」  
此舉點燃眾人高漲的情緒，驀地沸騰、歡呼，促鬨著要讓莫札特喝下派對的第一杯酒。年輕男人將紙杯裝得滿滿，塞入莫札特手中。  
「喝下去！喝下去！」  
眾人鼓譟，拍打的節拍與興奮的呼喊震耳欲聾。莫札特盯著手上的威士忌瞧了一會，猛地仰首，一飲而盡。嗆辣的酒液灌入胃袋，燒得喉頭與食道熱燙燙的；之後是威士忌獨有的橡木桶香，一些隱於辛辣之下的甜味湧上鼻腔。  
莫札特以袖口抹去嘴上殘存的些許酒液，將紙杯口向下倒置，以示杯底已盡。

（試閱片段結束）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIO6新刊，全文線上公開

1.  
莫札特是在睜眼時發現下雨的。  
他趴在大學教室內的長桌上，躲在離講台最遠的角落裡打盹。無趣的理論課程，老教授同樣平淡乏味的音調惹人安眠。  
於是莫札特睡著了。  
待他昏昏沉沉自小憩中轉醒，首先映入眼簾的是坐在他斜前方的女同學，仍如他入睡前專注聽講，同時振筆疾書，認真抄寫課堂筆記。  
然後他聽見了雨聲。  
雨點滴答打在牆上、地上、屋簷上、玻璃窗片上，還有更多莫札特也說不上的地方，空氣也被浸得水潤瀅瀅。  
莫札特從桌上爬起，一手支著面頰，看向一片濕答答的窗外。稀哩的水聲縝密低吟，像是有誰躲在簷下悄聲交談。  
啊，是的，是一群青春年華的少女。正暈紅著臉龐，羞澀談論著愛戀的瀟灑青年，說他是何等優雅俊美、風度翩翩，每夜每夜出沒於女孩們嫩粉色的夢中。  
然後莫札特想起了薩列里。  
其實他與薩列里並不熟悉，至多只算得上互相叫得出名字而已，連友人也難以稱作。但他們又怎會認不出彼此呢？這所校園裡，有誰不認得莫札特與薩列里？  
莫札特將視線自窗外收回，遠遠眺向台上的教授與黑板上密密麻麻的凌亂字跡。坐在階梯教室的高處，教室裡的動靜一覽無遺，學生們無精打采的懶怠與單調古板的講課驚人地無趣。莫札特再一次俯趴於微溫的木製桌面。  
薩列里現在會在哪裡？又做著什麼？他應該正在琴房裡練琴，或是處理他助教的工作與課程安排。莫札特突然想起他還未完成這週交代的作業，於是又想起薩列里每次收下他充滿自我風格、與課堂要求全然不符卻依然出色的作品時，總是有些無奈又好笑地蹙眉，從未有半句批評。  
薩列里是個嚴謹的人，他會以處理教授交代的瑣碎事務，開始他一天的校園生活。慣例以灑水壺澆灌廊上向陽處的幾盆花草後，薩列里會提早至教室內佈置，將課堂所需的用具備齊，再取出那些稚嫩而錯誤百出的學生作業，耐心地一一批閱、圈劃，於一旁詳盡註解與訂正。莫札特的作業無疑是最多劃記的那類，薩列里以紅筆撰寫的筆跡填滿譜紙上的各處空缺，端正、流暢而纖細的字體，整齊悅目如寫字的人。  
午前的課堂結束，簡單搪塞過中餐後，薩列里會在琴房待上整個下午。先是基礎而略顯枯燥的技巧練習，接著是暖身的數首小品，然後才是他欲熟練與精進的曲目。偶爾中途會摻雜幾段隨手彈奏的旋律，那些是他自己創作的片段，一貫輕柔舒快的風格。莫札特有時會憑藉印象裡的和弦試奏，卻不經意便又染上自己的明麗，而不像是薩列里了。  
結束一天的練習，簡單收拾後，薩列里會在黃昏時分離開校園。他租在不遠處的小公寓套房，鄰近也大多是這所大學的學生。屬於他的空間佈置簡潔清爽，收納擺放井然有序，打理完一天的日常雜務，天邊最後一抹橘光也為夜晚掩去。薩列里會早早歇下，於明日晨曦輕喚的時刻清醒，再次複述他的一天。  
在毫無起伏的蒼老喉嗓和瀝瀝雨音共譜的催眠曲中，莫札特再次幽幽闔目，酣適沉陷於甜寐深處。  
莫札特想著薩列里，可他沒有告訴薩列里。

2.  
他們是在系上活動認識的。  
大學校園的慣例，新鮮人是迎新派對上的獵物。高濃度烈酒一字排開，備妥的一摞摞紙杯明顯不懷好意。年長數級的男男女女尚不足穩重，眼裡閃著調皮的光芒，掃視新一輪的年輕面孔。  
「你！你是那個莫札特！」  
不知是誰認出了年輕的莫札特，他也就順勢走出人群，眾人的目光倏地投射向他。  
他天生是鎂光燈的焦點，音樂系魔鬼教授利奧波德．莫札特的幼子、叛逆出格的行徑與浮誇閃亮的外型，以及他與他的樂團小有成就，當然還包括他極高的音樂天賦與活潑可愛的性格。在在引人注目，沃夫岡．莫札特的名號甫剛入學即傳遍校園。  
莫札特朝著人群燦笑，行了個如他本人活潑而花俏的鞠躬禮。  
「沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特，為您效勞。」  
此舉點燃眾人高漲的情緒，驀地沸騰、歡呼，促鬨著要讓莫札特喝下派對的第一杯酒。年輕男人將紙杯裝得滿滿，塞入莫札特手中。  
「喝下去！喝下去！」  
眾人鼓譟，拍打的節拍與興奮的呼喊震耳欲聾。莫札特盯著手上的威士忌瞧了一會，猛地仰首，一飲而盡。嗆辣的酒液灌入胃袋，燒得喉頭與食道熱燙燙的；之後是威士忌獨有的橡木桶香，一些隱於辛辣之下的甜味湧上鼻腔。  
莫札特以袖口抹去嘴上殘存的些許酒液，將紙杯口向下倒置，以示杯底已盡。  
突地拔高的呼聲幾乎掀翻活動室的屋頂，莫札特瞬間成為派對的核心人物。人們朝他聚集，同時也展開各自的狂歡。酒水交遞、歡笑尖鬧，莫札特也持續飲落更多不同種類，卻同樣易醉的酒品。  
莫札特來者不拒、不加節制的喝法很是豪邁，卻在不久後迎來毫無意外的後果。酒勁上頭後暈乎乎的，幾使莫札特無法站穩腳步，差一點在達彭特撞上他時跌坐於地。  
「哇喔，小心！天啊，你這是喝了多少，沃夫岡？」  
達彭特驚呼，勘勘扶住踉蹌的莫札特。即使他亦微醺，卻也能清楚聞出莫札特吐息間的濃烈酒氣。莫札特擺手，在一陣天旋地轉後重新聚焦視線，才認出架住自己的是同系學長兼樂團的鍵盤手，開心得直要往對方臉上親去，卻被嫌惡地擋了回來。  
「啊，我最最親愛的鍵盤手！達彭特，我的朋友，難道你不愛我了嗎？」  
被拒絕的莫札特故作受傷，十足戲劇性的詠嘆調惹來旁人哄然大笑。莫札特愉快地朝笑鬧的群眾揮手致意，在一次搖搖晃晃的旋圈後碰翻後方長桌上的零嘴，又一波吆聲迭起。同時亦有另一陣高呼自門處傳來，莫札特卻已暈得無可分神注意。  
莫札特只依稀記得達彭特向其他人交代了幾句，還附帶唸叨他的抱怨，隨後便把莫札特安給另一人照料，匆匆離去。莫札特努嘴，嘟囔達彭特總把他當作無法自理的孩童，掙扎著將身體支起，謝絕旁人的攙扶。再次接過遞來的酒飲，重開喧囂的激情。  
派對總於年輕人有莫名的魔力，起初是各自為群的喧鬧，卻在高漲的歡愉中達成共鳴。  
也許是莫札特的緣故。他唱起他寫的歌，於是人們加入了他的歌聲裡。不知是誰先開始的，人們齊聲呼喊。  
「敬莫札特！敬我們音樂系的小天才！」  
接著便又是一輪輪的勸飲與嬉鬧。莫札特踩踏在醺醺然的雲頂，回敬一張張他已無可辨別的面孔。一杯、一杯，浮動而刺目的光影在他眼前閃動。  
「好了，別把學弟灌醉了。」  
溫厚儒雅的嗓音輕柔擋下過分浮躁的熱情，一隻五指修長、線條優美的手從莫札特臉前伸過，將他那只再次被斟滿的紙杯抽去。  
是隻適合彈琴的手。莫札特能想像那雙手在黑白色的琴鍵上靈巧起舞的畫面。很美，像一幅名家的傑作，莫札特想。然後他覷向那人的眼。  
他看見了溫和寧靜的春雨，融在深蜜糖色的恬謐裡。  
莫札特先是沉溺在那雙眼底，才看清來人打理整潔的面容，以及那身拘謹而又極契合其沉穩氣質的黑色大衣。  
「那你得代替他喝，薩列里！」眾人哄鬧，囔著薩列里擔起派對的喧嘩。  
薩列里仰首，一口喝乾杯中的烈酒，面色平淡得似是飲水般自若。眾人歡呼得更大聲了。  
年輕的男人們高聲吆喝，取來更多酒款，接連注入薩列里手中那只已被水液浸泡得濕軟的紙製容器。莫札特這才想起，薩列里唇片疊上紙杯杯緣的位置，是他方才碰過的。  
人們的目光自莫札特身上移開，轉而關注新的弄臣，持續高呼、笑鬧。他們不在意今夜的獻祭羔羊是誰，能使他們放肆歌舞的狂歡，即是他們的王。  
隨薩列里回歸的達彭特焦急地檢視衣衫凌亂的莫札特，絲毫不察看似恍神的莫札特，實際正定神盯視某人。  
薩列里，他的名字是薩列里。莫札特想，他的眼底有一陣雨。  
之後莫札特便為先前攝入的過量酒精所侵襲，酒意上湧而不省人事，達彭特誇張的尖哮刺得他耳膜生疼，莫札特事後為此幼稚地在對方耳邊大喊，以為報復。人們轉頭瞅向醉軟的莫札特，在他失去意識的前一刻，他看見薩列里驚愕的神情，以及試圖拉住他的身軀而伸出的手。  
莫札特意欲伸手回應，抓握上向他探來的那隻手臂，黑暗卻先一步覆蓋他的感官。他再無記憶之後的事。  
這是莫札特與薩列里的第一次相見。

3.  
之後他們又有幾次相遇，但也僅是出於禮貌的淺短交談。  
音樂系溫雅貴氣的王子薩列里和濃情爛漫的天才莫札特，校園裡無人不知、無人不曉的風雲人物。  
這對學長學弟的交情並不如外人所以為的那般親密，也無謠傳中的針鋒相對，兩人實際生活裡無多往來。只是在路上碰著，會微微頷首，互相招呼而已。  
但是莫札特會偷偷守在琴房外看著薩列里。踮起腳尖，朝那片冰涼剔透的結晶裡窺去，純黑的鋼琴與人影相映如雪景球中的意象，美好得彷若虛幻。  
於是莫札特在門外、在窗外，悄悄覷著薩列里。看他修長有力的指尖落在琴鍵上，聽他編織出一段段悠揚的樂音。琴槌擊上鋼弦的金鳴因隔著門牆而略顯沉悶不清，但莫札特毫不介意。  
莫札特喜歡看薩列里彈琴。僅僅是遙望便已滿足。  
薩列里投入於音樂時，會習慣性地斂下眼簾，專注於每一次按下琴鍵時，指尖上所傳遞的、音符奏響的振鳴。他的嘴角會掛上一抹薄淡的笑，莫札特總會沉浸其中，以及他笑裡的恬靜雨聲。  
莫札特不禁幻想自己與他同坐在椅凳上的景象。他們協奏同一份樂譜，共詠同一段贊歌。莫札特會在彈奏時分神，瞥視自薩列里額處垂下的鬢髮，在午後的溫陽下析出暖濃的深棕，映鍍金黃的微光。  
莫札特想，他會看得出神，因而在錯誤的時機按下不諧和的琴音。薩列里轉頭望向他，他會在對方不帶任何譴責的目光裡徒生害臊，面頰不自覺地發燙。莫札特囁嚅他的歉意，匆匆檢視譜紙上的音符，手指在鍵盤上浮擬，嘴中輕哼所視的旋律。薩列里微笑，他說，我們從頭來過。莫札特頰上的紅雲蔓延至耳梢。  
他們的合奏因而完美契合，薩列里的眼睛會滿足地欣笑，莫札特在薩列里看向他的眼神裡，看見誠心的讚賞，於是莫札特也笑了起來。  
他會將薩列里帶笑的眉眼，即興奏成一曲輕柔快適的小調。莫札特想，此刻的雨裡透著明光。  
然而每當薩列里察覺自門外投來的、存在感強烈的視線，因而轉頭望至門上那道高而窄小的窗口時，卻只瞥見幾縷耀目的金。美麗的音調會因此而歇默，不久之後，琴房又會再度傳出優美的旋律。  
莫札特喜歡看薩列里彈琴，彈琴的薩列里很美。但他不願讓薩列里瞧見，不想因自己的存在驚擾房門裡的美靜。  
莫札特看著薩列里，可他沒有告訴薩列里。

4.  
莫札特匆匆推開酒吧的大門，靈活於擁擠人潮裡穿梭的同時，仍以左手護著心愛的電吉他。鑽入慣例的角落，幾張熟悉的面孔已在那等候他的到來。達彭特順手將一瓶已經開蓋的啤酒遞給莫札特，莫札特感激地朝對方微笑，痛快飲下半瓶尚帶冷涼的酒精飲料。  
細密的氣泡在舌上狂歡，微甜的麥香摻雜沉下的苦，啤酒花的氣味在喉頭滾動時回湧，將浮躁的煩熱宣洩而出。  
莫札特甩甩頭，深呼出胸口積鬱的燥熱，彷彿又重新活了過來。他將酒瓶擺回桌面，一邊將電吉他取出琴盒調校，一邊問向其他的團員。  
「前面還有幾組？」  
「這組之外還有一團。今天比平常晚，又和哪個美人去瞎混啦？」  
莫札特停止轉動弦鈕，一臉厭棄看向達彭特。半是抱怨地解釋道。  
「我和康絲才剛分手，哪有心情再和女孩子約會？啊，卡特麗娜親愛的，當然不包括妳，妳是最最可愛的百合花，我隨時願意和妳來個午茶約會。」莫札特甜蜜地燦笑，卻只換來卡瓦列里的一頓白眼。  
「今天是被我爸抓到，上禮拜翹課的事。我就不懂了，早就知道的東西，為什麼還得聽那傢伙再講一遍？何況他還講得特爛。」  
莫札特聳肩，滿臉不屑地努嘴，撈過啤酒又喝了一口，再次微調吉他鋼弦的音準。達彭特專心瞧向台上的演出，隨口回應莫札特。  
「科羅雷多氣得不輕啊，還讓薩列里去找莫札特教授傳話，說你要敢再翹課一次，就要讓你爸難堪。說什麼教子無方，他這個當爸的也好不到哪去。唉，早叫薩列里辭掉這個爛差。」  
莫札特敏銳地抓到幾組關鍵詞，突地抬頭緊盯達彭特。  
「我態度差關我爸屁事，蠢驢子過分了吧？而且薩列里還是科羅雷多的助教？他不是伽斯曼教授的助理嗎？」  
「是啊，伽斯曼給的工作輕鬆，私下待他也挺好。薩列里又不缺錢，誰知道怎麼會去當他的助教。大概是沒人願意，硬把這事塞給薩列里。」達彭特拿起自己半滿的酒杯啜飲。  
「他就是個爛好人，還撿一堆小蘿蔔頭回去照顧。喏，這裡就一個。」  
莫札特順著達彭特以下巴輕點的方向看去，才發現一名略顯羞澀的男孩瞅著他，看了半天。貝多芬在莫札特的視線對上他的瞬間，興奮地從旁蹦出，直撲向莫札特，卻被達彭特扯了回來。  
「路德維希．貝多芬，薩列里撿來的小朋友之一。順帶一提，他是你的超級粉絲。」  
莫札特瞧貝多芬緊張得滿面通紅，隨意向他招呼。結果貝多芬誇張地倒吸一口氣，差點尖叫出聲，什麼也沒說便逃個沒影。  
莫札特有些尷尬，默默收回還停在空中的手掌。一臉莫名看向達彭特，對方卻也只是無奈撇嘴。  
台上表演的樂隊悄悄換過一組，眾人默契地將剩下的飲料喝盡，收拾各自的樂器，準備前往後台熱身。  
莫札特望向燈光黯淡的舞台，空冥之間與他的心跳共鳴。  
「管他什麼爛事，上台吧。」莫札特笑了起來。

莫札特是天生的巨星，他為舞台而生。當他站上五光十色的高台後，時空便專屬於他。  
他的叛逆、他的激情、他胸中熾熱的心跳，以及自由的靈魂，在舞台上尋到了歸處。觀眾為他歡呼，人們高喊他的名字。他們說，莫札特是我們的王；他們說，我們愛著莫札特。  
當他攢著麥克風，於刺耳的電子噪音後嘶吼出團名與團員介紹，昏暗擁擠的酒吧便迎來了夜晚的高潮。  
樂團名稱一如取名者離經叛道，卻無人可擋〈親我屁屁〉的主唱暨吉他手極富渲染力的歌聲。莫札特唱著他的感情，以及他自己，他總把自己的一部分唱進歌裡。彼時他尚無察覺，自己已然陷進一陣蜜糖色的雨中，不知不覺已將薩列里寫進了他的新作中。那時他只是想著，薩列里像一陣柔和溫膩的春雨。於是他將薩列里唱入他的歌。  
他看著台下狂熱舞動的觀眾，任由音樂的魔力操控著、任由莫札特操控著，與莫札特一齊唱著他的所思所念。莫札特唱著他自己，也唱著薩列里。  
他沒有告訴任何人，他唱著薩列里。他自己也不清楚，為何他會歌出心底的一陣春雨，可莫札特並不介意。  
莫札特想，也許他能邀請薩列里來觀賞樂團的演出，他們每週固定幾日在這間酒吧開唱。即使對方不像是喜歡這種場合的人，但莫札特想，或許他能邀請薩列里。  
他們會在演出前喝酒閒聊，如他與團員們相處那般，一起抱怨大大小小的日常瑣事，同聲咒罵暴躁昏聵的老教授早該退休歸隱，省得禍害前途無限的莘莘學子。他們會一齊為台上的演出喝采，即使莫札特認為樂隊的品味實在俗濫。  
莫札特瞅見薩列里嘴角勾起的弧度，於是他也笑了出來，輕舉酒瓶碰上對方手裡的玻璃杯。薩列里亦笑著回敬，杯中晃動的冰角磕碰杯壁發出清脆的叮噹聲響。  
薩列里會在樂團登台前悄悄溜至後台，扔給莫札特一瓶冰涼的蘇打水。薩列里打趣地說，我知道你更想來一輪一口酒，但你現在只能喝這個。莫札特扭開瓶蓋，一陣水氣從瓶口衝出，二氧化碳自水液裡洩為翻湧的氣泡，莫札特急忙以口唇包覆幾近溢出的軟飲，大口吞下。其實他並不偏愛帶氣的碳酸水，然他不會拒絕任何薩列里遞給他的飲料。  
更多的氣體在溫熱的胃袋裡析出，回堵塞至喉頭，於是莫札特毫無形象地打了個響嗝。莫札特只好尷尬乾笑，薩列里笑了出聲，自在而安適。輕拍莫札特的肩頭，低聲祝福他演出順利。莫札特這才發現，於他腹中翻攪的翩飛舞蝶已隨嗝響飄離。  
薩列里會在莫札特登台時，於台下溫情注目，他會是莫札特自上方眺望時，喧鬧的人群裡唯一清晰的面孔。莫札特看見他眼底的雨光。薩列里無聲蠕動唇瓣，莫札特讀懂了他的話語。  
他只看見薩列里，他只為薩列里而唱。莫札特巡視台下浮動的諸多臉孔，於其中遍尋不見薩列里。  
莫札特唱著薩列里，可他沒有告訴薩列里。

6.  
「你喜歡他。」坐在莫札特對面的康絲坦茲平淡而堅定地敘述道。  
她以虎齒咬著吸管，看向對面心不在焉的莫札特，正不斷反覆刷新某人的社交軟體頁面。莫札特驚得顛起，急忙將手機畫面鎖起，無辜地向她眨眼。康絲坦茲重複道。  
「你喜歡薩列里。」  
莫札特端起面前的飲料大吸一口，試圖掩飾被道破心思的驚慌無措，不料卻因飲料的奇異口味而扭曲面容。他一臉奇怪地盯著頎長的玻璃杯，明豔的亮黃色不似會於其中添加氣味濃烈的蔬菜。康絲坦茲因莫札特的反應逗笑出聲。  
「你連自己點了什麼都不留意。我還以為你在分手之後，改掉挑食的習慣了。」  
康絲坦茲取來飲料菜單，指向某道品項。莫札特細瞧下頭羅列的材料，大大方方寫著芹菜，噢，還有無花果。莫札特猛灌下半杯檸檬水，悄悄將色彩鮮艷的飲料推至桌邊。康絲坦茲再次開口。  
「所以你喜歡薩列里。」  
莫札特擺出他最誠懇的表情，睜大眼睛回答道。  
「我當然喜歡薩列里。大家都喜歡他。」  
康絲坦茲嘆氣，隨手攪動她的莓果凍飲，冰塊在杯中碰得喀拉喀拉響。兩人沉默了一陣子，莫札特又悄悄解鎖手機螢幕，再次點開社交軟體程式。康絲坦茲靜靜看著前男友在瀏覽薩列里的帳號時，於他身遭自然透出的快樂，曾經屬於她與莫札特的快樂。一陣酸楚自鼻腔向上蔓延，即將從眼眶潰堤而出，康絲坦茲匆匆喝了口冷飲意圖壓下，口中的酸甜果香卻染上鹹苦。  
她太瞭解莫札特，因此即使對方主動提起分手，她也依舊愛他如往昔。所以她才會在分手之後仍關注莫札特的一舉一動，在對方尚未察覺——或者說面對——自己的感情時，敏銳地將他的改變看進眼裡。康絲坦茲愛著莫札特，所以她不願看他逃避自己的感情。即便尚留戀莫札特的她因而痛徹心扉，但愛著莫札特的她亦將因此而釋然和笑。  
「你知道我在說什麼，沃菲。不然你不會約我出來。」  
康絲坦茲闔眼，將眼角泛動的水光藏起。深吸了口氣，再次睜眼時僅餘理智冷靜的堅定。莫札特將手機螢幕朝下，輕置於桌面上，收起所有輕浮的偽裝，有些畏懼地抬頭對上康絲坦茲的視線。他總在認真的康絲坦茲面前感到赤裸、無可躲藏。  
莫札特不自在地把玩桌上的餐巾紙，躊躇用詞後才緩緩開口。  
「我不知道，康絲。我是說，我喜歡薩列里沒有錯，但我不確定是不是……那種感情。」  
「我想靠近他、瞭解他，想隨時見到他，也喜歡他的聲音，但我不確定這是出於想認識他的緣故，還是對他有特殊的感情。」  
康絲坦茲輕哼，手肘置於桌面，將面頰倚上手背，眼神未曾自莫札特身上移開。她看著莫札特頹靡沮喪的模樣，幽幽言道。  
「你知道嗎，沃菲？為什麼我會喜歡你？」  
莫札特歪頭，飛快地眨了眨眼睛。金色眼影閃得發亮。  
「因為我長得好看，又特別可愛？」  
康絲坦茲白眼，揮了揮手擋去莫札特送來的眼波。  
「是是，所有人都喜歡可愛的沃夫岡。但我不是說這個。」  
「你任性自大得讓人討厭，卻又耀眼得令人羨慕。只要是你喜歡的、想要的，就會不顧一切、全力以赴。因為你無所畏懼，沃菲，所以我喜歡你、愛你，就算你甩了我也還是一樣。」  
康絲坦茲吸了吸泛酸的鼻頭，又喝了口飲料吞下。  
「承認吧，沃菲，你喜歡薩列里，你愛他。如果你是擔心把單純對朋友的喜歡誤會成愛情，那不可能。你整天盯著他的社群主頁，還躲在琴房外聽他練琴——別那樣看我，你躲人的技巧可差勁了——你聽到他名字的時候，眼睛都亮了起來。你可不會這樣對達彭特。至於性別？你有介意過？」  
康絲坦茲甩甩頭髮，再以手順過髮絲，盯著自己以食指捲繞著的髮梢。  
「猶豫不前不是你的風格。你很清楚你愛他，那就說出來。有些事、有些人，你不勇敢一點，錯過就是錯過了。別讓自己後悔，沃菲。」  
莫札特不發一語，只是垂眼看著自己手裡那張被摧殘得面目全非的紙巾。康絲坦茲再次嘆氣，從皮夾裡翻出鈔票，壓在還未見底的飲料杯下，半輪冷凝的水漬浸上長條紙纖。她向後推開椅子，站起身來，向莫札特說道。  
「你自己好好考慮吧。」

莫札特在康絲坦茲離開後，獨自一人留於咖啡廳裡失神發愣。腦中不斷重播康絲坦茲的話語。你愛薩列里。  
我愛薩列里嗎？莫札特茫然地望向大片落地窗外，繽紛多彩的花葉在春日的暖風吹拂下擺動。  
莫札特抓起扣在桌上的手機，解鎖、點擊，翻看薩列里在社交軟體上的主頁面，掃視每一張照片、每一則貼文。他熟悉薩列里發布的所有近況，甚至能憑直覺回答對方在哪天、哪處，拍了張相片，上傳至雲梢。  
莫札特試圖回想關於薩列里的記憶。為數不多的接觸之外，更多是他一廂情願的關注及幻想，甚至比實際互動更加真實清晰。初見時埋於他心底的種芽早已在時間裡成長茁壯，在他尚不願正視時拔高參天。他的心聲在他耳邊輕聲低喃，薩列里在他心裡長成一棵巨木，莫札特不得不投降。  
窗外柔弱的草植被吹得低彎，室內不聞劇響的風聲，莫札特瞧見天上的雲絮逐漸聚攏。他這才想起今晨出門時將雨具遺落於鞋櫃之上。  
散發微光的灰雲擋藏起耀陽。快要下雨了。

7.  
維也納的春雨是淺藍色的。  
恬然透盈的淡彩，洗得鮮豔亮麗的春景灰煙濛濛。雨雲籠蔽青空，陽光漫射得柔和而明亮。春的雨點纖密，輕盈填充於每處角落，彷彿將一切紛擾嘈雜阻卻消融，僅餘下靜謐的水音，滴滴答答引人安眠。  
春季的雨靜寧和柔。走在春天的維也納，須得捎把傘在身上，雨總鑽在最清晴的日子裡傾下。  
莫札特躲在簷下，看著漫天密布的雨絲淋洗早春微涼的淡藍空氣。  
莫札特又想起薩列里。他想，薩列里也是一場春日午後的陣雨。  
沁入他的吐息之間，棲在他的眼瞼之下，再悠悠於他的心頂安歇。等到莫札特自蜜棕色的綺夢裡甦醒，才驚覺他的世界早在春雨中消融；而他也早為細柔溫和的微涼雨絲，浸得渾身濕透。  
莫札特發現，他早沐在春雨裡。於是他逕自行入透濕的街道，任由雨水潤濕他的髮絲、他的衣襟、他的肩梢。莫札特想，之後他或將因此刻的任性而著涼，在漫漫長夜裡，折磨於高熱之中，輾轉難眠。但莫札特已不在意。  
雨聲呼喚著他，莫札特只聽見薩列里。  
雨景環伺著他，莫札特只看見薩列里。  
雨幕籠罩著他，莫札特只感受薩列里。  
潮潤的雨氣在一吸一吐間充盈他的肺腔，於是莫札特只呼吸著薩列里。  
春天的雨滲入他的肌理，從胸中的幫浦泵出，在他的血液裡脈動，於他的眼睫間閃耀，自他的口唇中流出。於是雨成了他身體的一部分，再密不可分。  
你愛他，康絲坦茲的聲音在他耳際迴響。是的，我愛他，莫札特輕聲回覆。他心口的鼓點同雨音共振，卻在怦然間嗚咽。  
莫札特喜歡春雨，莫札特愛著薩列里。可他不敢告訴薩列里。

0.  
莫札特再次清醒時，課堂早已結束。教室裡僅剩他與前來整理環境的工友，他從桌上爬起，慵懶伸展的同時配上悠緩的長鳴，工友短暫抬首瞥視後，又將注意移回他正清掃的講台。  
莫札特散漫地將桌上的文具隨意扔進背包，雨尚在門外低吟，他順手將摺傘自隔層裡翻出。拉上拉鍊、掮起背袋，朝門口晃蕩蕩走去。綿綿細雨還下著，將萬物洗滌一清，也淋洗莫札特的眼。他推開摺傘，鮮黃一如他本人明亮活潑的色調，走入雨中，諦聽雨絲打在布料傘面上的豐盈清響。滴滴、答答，偶爾一波重磅切入，俏皮地在規律中加上隨興的變奏。莫札特撐著傘，走在春日陣雨的午後校園裡，迷濛得薰然蕩漾。  
莫札特走在雨中的日常，行於既定的軌跡上，機械運作般木然。他想著春天的雨，他想著他的春雨。薩列里現在會在哪裡？  
莫札特低頭看向手機螢幕，輕按側鍵後浮出的時刻提示，這時薩列里應該還待在琴房。莫札特回想課表上的安排，毅然決然旋身，改往另一棟建物步去。  
你在做什麼？他心底的聲音問道。我不知道，莫札特回答。我只是想看看他，在琴房外看他一眼就好。  
但是你不敢告訴他。另一道聲音沮喪地說，帶些失望的質疑。你不敢告訴他，那為什麼又要接近他？  
莫札特沉默，停下腳步，抬眼環視雨中的春景。新綠芽葉在雨滴的踩踏下點曳，水珠自明彩花瓣浸爛的緣處垂落；濕潤的泥瀰發地的土腥，水坑在道上低漥處聚集，映像擷取的空在向外擴散的同心圓裡破滅、重聚。  
我不知道，真的不知道。莫札特呢喃，再次邁開步伐，卻止不住紛沓的思緒。他在茫然裡行越大半的校園，步入簷下後輕甩傘上的雨珠，灑落一地的晶瑩，破碎、融散。像是被牽引般，逕直朝無比熟稔的室號走去。空曠的長廊靜沉，少微的樂聲自一扇扇門房後飄出，莫札特也刻意放緩腳步，慎謹踏落幾不可聞的足音。  
他在琴房門外停下，攀上淺緣的窗框，窺覷房內的景象。淡藍的日光縈籠深黑的鋼琴漆面，以及一貫暗色的身影，映成陰濛雨春中最亮眼的濃彩。莫札特盯著彈琴的薩列里，熟悉的悸動在他胸中復甦。  
你愛他。他的心聲說。是啊，我愛他，他這麼美好。莫札特輕語，視野卻瀰上一層水霧。  
有些話，不說也就不說了；有些人，錯過也就是錯過了。康絲坦茲這樣說，他的心這樣說。別讓自己後悔。可莫札特鬆放的指掌顫抖。  
門內的琴聲暫止，一陣窸窣之後再度響起。莫札特驚喜地聆諦出自於他的音符，摻上屬於薩列里的嚴謹與柔靜。眼眶驀地熱燙、澀酸，滾騰出串串淚滴。鋼琴奏鳴的旋律像一隻溫柔的手，將他自躲藏著的心的窗簷推出，要他去擁抱一場春雨，唯一一場他不願錯過的雨。  
莫札特曲起指節，輕叩上門板，壓下把手，緩緩推開豎立於他心上的厚重門扉。陽光自雲間縫隙探出，灑下鵝絨金的柔光，悄悄淌入室中。琴前的人偏首，慢緩如定格，莫札特看見他所鍾愛的蜜棕色春雨，在薩列里眼底落著。  
「嗨。」  
薩列里望向莫札特的眼眉淡笑，於是他也笑了起來。  
「嗨。」  
時光溺滯在春日午後的一場陣雨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘記更新AO3，金魚腦難過

**Author's Note:**

> 本子含本篇與實體番外特典，想購買的朋友請填預購單。  
> BIO場領為主，場後通販範圍僅限台灣地區。
> 
> 預購表單：https://forms.gle/X28Y6krTYGmDasNA7


End file.
